


dumb

by kanonzaka



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, bffs!sunhwall, my oblivious sons, sunhak, the boyz are just so done with their shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 12:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanonzaka/pseuds/kanonzaka
Summary: "You and Sunwoo are kinda dumb."





	dumb

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on wattpad! https://www.wattpad.com/story/181340785-dumb-%E2%80%A2-sunhak

As Sunwoo's best friend, Hyunjoon knew everything he needed (and wanted) to know about him.

Hyunjoon could see through the boy inside out, so it was pretty much a no-brainer for him to realize that Sunwoo was dating Haknyeon.

They were only seventh graders then, but everything was clear as day: Sunwoo and Haknyeon were dating.

Hyunjoon watched as Haknyeon fed a spoonful of rice to an unwilling Sunwoo during lunch break, going off about the fact that he never ate enough. Sunwoo frowned and groaned at this, but Hyunjoon clearly saw the faint shade of red that bloomed across his face the moment Haknyeon wiped away a stray rice grain from the corner of his lips.

Hyunjoon sighed, biting into his tuna sandwich. "Knowing these two," he whispered to Eric as he chewed, "It'll probably take them years to realize their feelings."

Eric could only stifle a weak chuckle. "Bet." he replied, putting down his thermos. "Those two are idiots."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Juyeon wasn't an idiot. He knew he wasn't the most perceptive of people, since it would take him quite a while to understand certain jokes or fully comprehend the ending to a movie. But he sure as hell wasn't blind.

So that was why he grew slightly suspicious when he spotted Sunwoo giving Haknyeon a rose at the back of the campus building. Juyeon was fully aware that it was rude to eavesdrop, but he hid behind a wall anyway. He just _had_ to see this.

"What's this?"

"Are you blind, or just stupid? It's a rose, obviously!"

"I have eyes, Sunwoo. But why are you giving me one?"

"It's Valentine's Day, dumbass! Why would I _not_ give you one?"

"..."

Silence. Juyeon's breath hitched.

"Well," He heard Sunwoo continue awkwardly. "Didn't you tell me back in eighth grade that-"

"That what?"

"Let me finish! That you never received anything on Valentine's Day in the past."

Silence followed after that once again. Juyeon watched Sunwoo nervously toying with the end of his school uniform necktie from afar.

"You... You still remember that?" Haknyeon finally spoke up, his voice tinged with surprise.

"Just shut up and take the damn rose."

Haknyeon smiled the widest Juyeon's ever seen before he took the rose from Sunwoo's grasp. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Sunwoo. Thank you."

Sunwoo rolled his eyes, ignoring the heat that started to spread across his face. "Whatever, dumbass."

Haknyeon laughed and grabbed Sunwoo's wrist. "Come on! I heard they're selling a new flavor of ice cream back in the cafeteria!"

"Hey, slow down!"

Juyeon could only smile to himself.

"What are _you_ doing there?"

He turned around to see Chanhee and Eric oddly staring at him.

"I just watched Sunwoo give Haknyeon a rose."

"You sneak," Eric snickered.

"A rose?" Chanhee asked, confused. "So... They're dating?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "We're in our last year of high school. I'll be damned if they still weren't."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"It's so fucking _cold_ out here!"

"Well you were stupid enough to forget to bring a coat today, Sunwoo. So that's your fault."

"Hey!"

Sunwoo and Haknyeon were bickering (as per usual) as they walked back to Sunwoo's apartment, unaware of Younghoon and Changmin walking not so far behind them.

"Those two are at it again," Changmin noted. "It's pretty amusing to watch them bicker. Like I'm watching an old married couple, you feel?"

Younghoon snorted. "Tell me about it. I have biology with both of them. You wouldn't believe the amount of times Professor Lee would have to shut them up in the middle of class."

"Quit whining already!" Younghoon and Changmin heard Haknyeon tell Sunwoo. "I knew this would happen so I have an extra coat in my bag."

"Do you always have that in there?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Since I'm aware of how forgetful you truly are."

"What are you, my wife?"

"Might as well be!" Haknyeon huffed, shoving the coat into Sunwoo's chest. "Wear it."

Sunwoo sighed, wearing Haknyeon's coat. "Thanks. I guess."

" _I guess?_ "

"Don't start another argument with me!"

Younghoon was already losing it at this point. "Like you said!"

Changmin rolled his eyes. "A married couple. Definitely. On a serious note, those two really are dating, right?"

Younghoon grinned. "I thought that was already pretty obvious."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jacob wouldn't say he was surprised when Haknyeon texted that he already moved in Sunwoo's apartment by their second year of college. In fact, the only thing he was confused about was why Haknyeon didn't move in with him sooner.

 

cob: whyd u suddenly move in with sunwoo  
cob: i mean thats great but like it felt . sudden??

juhak: well weve actually been planning this for quite a while now  
juhak: since his apartment's p close to uni  
juhak: makes it easier for me

cob: so . u moved in for convenience

juhak: thats one of the reasons yes

cob: one of the reasons  
cob: so theres more

juhak: WHY R U SO INTERESTED

cob: i was JUST ASKING

juhak: jacob. u really think id let that idiot live on his own any longer  
juhak: he cant even take care of himself properly so i might as well

cob: r yall fukn married or someshit

juhak: NO???  
juhak: hes my best friend n thats what best friends do!!!!!

cob: wow u must be a great friend then........ always bringing him lunch every damn school days <3

juhak: IVE BEEN DOING TGAT FOR AGES ITS A BEST FRIENF THING!!!!!!!

 

Jacob shut his phone and tossed it on the bed, laughing to himself. "Idiots."

"Who was that?" Kevin asked, momentarily pausing from typing on his laptop to take a swig from his thermos of coffee.

"Just Haknyeon telling me about how he finally moved in with his boyfriend."

Kevin adjusted his glasses. "He moved in with Sunwoo? When?"

"Apparently, a couple days ago," Jacob replied. "Finally."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Where the hell are those two?" Chanhee asked, getting impatient. "They were literally supposed to get here thirty minutes ago."

All of them were supposed to meet up in front of the campus that day, since Sangyeon suggested that all twelve of them should go out somewhere in celebration of just graduating. "Those two are still missing?" Jaehyun groaned.

"Yeah. Busy sucking face, who knows?" Changmin commented. Jacob gave him a not-so-gentle jab at the side shortly after.

"Wait a minute," Jaehyun began. "You mean to say those two were really dating this entire time?"

"You're telling me you never knew?" Kevin said.

"And I thought I was the slower one," Juyeon snickered, causing Jaehyun to rub his temples in frustration. "I can't believe I was the last one to know about this."

"To be fair," Hyunjoon began. "You aren't really the last one to know."

"How so? All of you already seem to be in the loop."

"Sunwoo and Haknyeon don't know," Hyunjoon replied. "Those two are definitely dating. They just don't know it."

"A pair of idiots, if you ask me," Eric concluded.

Before Jaehyun could even respond to that, said pair of idiots finally arrived, taking everyone's attention.

"What the hell took you two so long? I'm starving!" Jaehyun whined.

Haknyeon could only glare at his companion. "We just went back to the apartment to do the dishes. But this idiot," His eyes still trained on Sunwoo, "Broke a fucking plate!"

"I wouldn't have broken it if you didn't shove me!" Sunwoo retaliated.

"I did not shove you!"

Sangyeon sighed. "Hey lovebirds, we don't have all day. We really need to get going."

Said couple abruptly stopped bickering to look at their oldest.

"Lovebirds? Where'd that come from?"

"Well aren't you two... You know...?" Younghoon trailed off, hoping to get his point across.

"Dating," Changmin finished for him. "You two are dating."

The pair of idiots only looked at their friends in surprise.

"What?" Was only what Haknyeon could choke out, the blush on his cheeks spreading like wildfire.

Jaehyun looked at the pair in frustration. "Jesus," he began. "I thought Hyunjoon was just kidding. You two really don't know."

"Don't know what, exactly?"

"That you're dating!"

The other two could only look at everyone else in disbelief.

"But... We aren't..." Haknyeon tried to start, but Hyunjoon had already began talking.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You've been dating for years."

"Years?"

"I remember Haknyeon would always bring Sunwoo lunch."

"Yeah, and that time Sunwoo gave Haknyeon a rose on Valentine's day..."

"And how Haknyeon always has an extra coat for Sunwoo whenever he'd forget to bring his own!"

"Tell me about it. Have you seen Haknyeon complain about Sunwoo not doing the dishes on time in my inbox? They're literally fucking married."

"Alright, alright!" Sunwoo groaned, covering his face with both hands in disdain. "Don't we all have a place to get to?"

Everyone simply laughed, walking on ahead. "You and Sunwoo are kinda dumb," Sunwoo saw Eric tell Haknyeon before walking off beside Juyeon.

An awkward silence surrounded the two as they walked behind, avoiding each others' eyes as much as possible. Haknyeon couldn't get it off his mind.

_Me... And Sunwoo—_

Haknyeon's breath hitched the moment he felt a familiar warm hand slip into his own, interlocking their fingers. He looked up to see Sunwoo still trying to avoid him, but not missing the faint blush across his face.

Haknyeon looked at their hands and felt himself go even redder, if that was even possible.

"What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand."

"Wh-"

"Apparently, we've been dating for years. What does it matter?"

"..."

"At lest say something, idiot."

"You're right," Haknyeon finally replied, gripping onto Sunwoo's hand a bit tighter. "What does it matter?"

 _This is okay,_ Haknyeon thought to himself, glancing at he and Sunwoo's intertwined fingers.

_Yeah. This is okay._

**Author's Note:**

> literally my first sunhak fic i hope it didnt suck too much lmao  
> scream at me on twitter: @ritsueichi


End file.
